Brody
by YuryJulian
Summary: Da sag ich lieber nichts dazu. Die Story soll auch nicht lang oder sehr tiefgehen werden. Ist nur mitten in der Nacht entstanden.
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV oder seaQuest 2032 und verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte hier auch kein Geld.  
  
Brody by YuryJulian  
  
Leises Schnarchen durchdrang den kleinen Raum. Die regelmäßigen Atemzüge des Deckoffiziers Piccolo und das ab und zu aufklackernde Tippen auf einer kleinen Tastatur eine Koje darüber waren die einzig vernehmbaren Geräusche. Lucas war müde, das konnte man ihm ansehen. Schon gelangweilt war sein Kinn auf die Handfläche gestützt. Der kleine Computer vor ihm leuchtete sein Gesicht an. Ein Außenstehender hätte ihn für einen Geist halten können. Die tiefen Augenringe, die er hatte, verstärkten noch den Eindruck. Darwin war seit geraumer Zeit im Aquatunnel neben ihm und leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Daran hatte sich nie etwas geändert. Egal was sich in der Crew tat, wie die Leben der Menschen sich entwickelten, Darwin würde immer bei Lucas sein. Etwas, das gut war. Es gab nicht nur dem Tier ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Es war eine Säule, die alles fest zusammenhielt und von keiner noch so starken Kraft eingerissen werden konnte. Sie beide würden immer zusammen sein. Dafür sorgte der eine wie auch der andere.  
  
Der junge Ensign lag auf dem Bauch. Er war nicht im Internex unterwegs oder spielte Spiele, wie er es früher immer getan hatte. Nein, seit Banaba Island, misstraute er der UEO. Wie alle Regierungen und Vereinigungen gab es auch bei ihr schmutzige Wäsche. Lucas würde sich wesentlich besser fühlen, wenn er wusste, was ihm hier so alles über dem Weg laufen könnte. In den letzten Wochen war er auf mehrere geheime Dateien gestoßen. Viele davon waren gut versteckt gewesen, codiert oder gar über mehrere Dateien verteilt gewesen. Manche von ihnen tarnten sich als harmlose Personaldateien, Forschungsberichte und was er nicht schon alles gefunden hatte. Vieles davon interessierte ihn jedoch nicht. Es waren die üblichen schmutzigen Sachen, die es überall auch zu finden gab. Schwarzgelder, Schmierereien und Manipulationen. Einige der Berater McGaths beispielsweise waren eingeschleust worden um die Interessen einer ganz bestimmten Nation vertreten zu sehen. Anscheinend vertraute man der UEO nicht genug. Alles in allem aber etwas recht harmloses. Von einigen dieser Sachen konnte sich sogar mal ein Vorteil für ihn ergeben.  
  
Da er eigentlich einen vollen Systemzugriff vom Generalsekretär persönlich erhalten hatte, wäre es ihm ein leichtes gewesen, einige der Dateien auch so zu öffnen. Leider gab es nur das Problem, dass ausgerechnet dieser Code, eine Spur hinter lässt. Auf diese Weise wurde er kontrolliert. Es machte ihm aber nichts aus, sich hier durch die Datenbanken hacken zu müssen. Schließlich war es nicht umsonst sein ausgemachtes Hobby. Auf die Weise konnte er auch endlich seine Fertigkeiten wieder ein wenig auffrischen. Nach der Rückkehr von Hyperion war dies nicht so oft möglich gewesen. Der Militärdienst hatte ihn vollkommen eingenommen und auch seine wissenschaftliche Aufgabe auf diesem Boot, forderte ihn. Ihm blieb so gut wie nie die Möglichkeit sich offiziell bei einer Mission in etwas ein zu hacken. Hudson benötigte diese Art von Informationsbeschaffung nicht. Außerdem hatte sich bisher auch kaum jemals eine entsprechende Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. Entweder es war klar oder aber, Lucas konnte es über seine ihm zu Verfügung stehenden Codes öffnen.  
  
Das Laufwerk fuhr leise auf. Die Datendisk war schon wieder voll. Gähnend holte er hinter eines der Rohre neben seiner Koje eine kleine Plastikhülle hervor. Schon vorher war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass ihm der Speicher nicht reichen würde und er hatte für Ersatz gesorgt. Sobald die neue drinnen war und der Computer die Bestätigung für den Fortgang seiner automatischen Speicherung aller neuen Daten gab, ging er weiter die Dateien durch. Am gestrigen Abend war er auf eine ganz neue Unterdatei gestoßen. Hier wurde es schon interessanter. Manche ehemalige Topleute wurden in Experimente verstrickt. Diese Daten waren in medizinischer Hinsicht ausführlicher als manche Personalakte. Er gähnte herzhaft und fuhr weiter die Liste herunter. Diese Akten hatte er schon alle gesehen gehabt, doch dann hielt er inne. Einer der Dateinamen stimmte mit einem Namen überein, den er sehr wohl kannte. Lucas schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich hin, den Computer nahm er sich auf den Schoß. Langsam las er Wort für Wort, was in der Akte stand. „Das ist doch nicht möglich."sagte er, als er fast am Ende war.  
  
Nachdenklich sah er zur Seite. Der Delphin blickte ihn an. Der Vocoder befand sich auf dem Seedeck. Im Moment würde er nicht mit ihm reden können. Aber er wollte es auch nicht. Diese Information musste er genau durch gehen. Eine Entscheidung, wie er damit umgehen sollte, musste gefällt werden. Sollte er es melden? Sollte er dem Captain davon Bericht erstatten? Das brachte jedoch wiederum die Frage von Hudson auf, wieso er davon erfahren habe. Weshalb sein Wissenschaftsoffizier die Nächte dazu nutzte in den UEO Datenbänken herum zu wühlen. Soweit war seine Vergangenheit schon bekannt, als dass er sich heraus reden könnte.  
  
So leise wie möglich versuchte er aus seiner Koje zu steigen. Auf dem Schreibtisch mussten irgendwo noch andere Datendisks liegen. Durch das Licht der Röhre fiel ein wenig Licht in den Raum und er konnte einigermaßen sehen. Dann fand er sie und als er mit ihr wieder in sein Schlaflager zurück gekehrt war, wechselte er diese gegen die bereits eingelegte aus. Diese eine ganz bestimmte Datei musste separat gespeichert werden. Der junge Ensign schütze sie durch einen dreifachen Leseschutz. Dazu speicherte er die Datei im versteckten Modus, der nicht angezeigt wird. Man musste schon einen ganz bestimmten Befehl eingeben, um an diese heran zu kommen. Sobald das vollbracht war, holte er sie wieder aus dem Laufwerk und tat sie in die kleine Plastikhülle zurück. Er fuhr den Computer herunter und legte ihn auf das Bord ans Kopfende seines Bettes. Die Disk selber behielt er in der linken Hand. Lucas legte sich auf den Rücken, zog die Decke bis zur Brust und betrachtete den Datenspeicher. Solche Sachen konnten bei manchen Leuten Millionen wert sein. Für ihn war es im Moment aber eher eine Gewissensfrage, was er mit genau jener Information anstellen sollte.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Anm: Herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews!!!  
  
Zum Glück war sein Dienst nicht sehr lang gewesen. Er konnte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht richtig konzentrieren. Er musste es jemanden sagen oder noch besser zeigen. Dem Captain konnte er es nicht sagen. Zwischen ihnen bestand kein besonderes Vertrauensverhältnis, wie es zwischen ihm und Bridger bestanden hatte. Hudson schätzte seine wissenschaftlichen Kenntnisse und seine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Computer, aber mehr auch nicht.  
  
Gedankenverloren schlenderte er durch die Gänge. Verträumt wäre er beinahe mit jemanden von der Sicherheit zusammen gestoßen. Lucas ging zwei Decks tiefer und fand sich vor dem Quartier Hendersons wieder. Irgendwie war diese Entscheidung auch logisch. Sie hatte damals sehr unter seinem Verlust gelitten. Tony stand ihr in der Zeit bei, doch wenn es jemanden hier an Bord gab, dem er sich auf alle Fälle anvertrauen sollte, dann war sie es. Entschlossen klopfte er an.  
  
„Ja?"Lonnie war mit einer grauen Jogginghose und einem weißen T-Shirt bekleidet. Auf dem Rücken prangte das Logo des Bootes. Sie musste heute Dienstfrei haben, so wie sie aussah. Einen Tag in der Woche hatte jeder in der Crew frei. Es war wie ein schiffseigener Sonntag an dem man sich ausruhen konnte und mal den Sachen widmen, die während der ganzen stressigen Arbeitszeit nicht möglich waren. Der Nachteil auf einem U-Boot bestand jedoch darin, dass man hier in einer Notsituation aber ganz schnell von einem Sonntag auf einen Montag wechseln konnte.  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden."Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei in den kleinen Raum. „Mach die Tür zu."  
  
Völlig verwirrt sah sie ihn an, aber tat, was er von ihr verlangte. „Lucas, was ist los?"fragte sie. Sie sah ihm an, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Der junge Ensign vermied den Augenkontakt mir ihr. Er blickte an sich herunter und fixierte einen Punkt zwischen seinen Augen und dem Fußboden. Seine rechte Hand griff zu seiner linken Brusttasche. Darin lag den ganzen Tag über schon schwer die Datendisk. „Besser du siehst dir das selbst an." Seine blauen Augen trafen nur kurz ihren Blick. Sie hatten eine dunkle Färbung angenommen, die nicht einfach nur durch das Licht hervorgerufen worden sein konnte. Henderson folgte ihm zu dem Computer und nahm auf dem Stuhl platz. Sobald er die Codes eingegeben hatte, öffnete sich vor ihr eine Akte mit dem Namen Lieutenant Brody, James. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Was ist das?"  
  
„Lies es dir durch. Ich denke, das wird einiges erklären."Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, strich sie nach hinten. Lucas drehte dem Monitor den Rücken zu und ging ein paar Schritte weg. Mit etwas Glück würde sich das schwere Gefühl auf seinen Schultern in den nächsten Minuten lösen.  
  
„Das ist nicht möglich."sagte Lonnie ungläubig. „Es kann einfach nicht sein, er ist doch..."weiter fuhr sie nicht. Der Wissenschaftler hörte wie sie im Text herunter scrollte. Jetzt musste sie so langsam das Wesentliche gelesen haben. „Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben, als ich es sah."  
  
Henderson drehte sich abrupt um. „Wo hast du das her?"  
  
Doch bevor Lucas antworten konnte, klopfte jemand an die Tür. Erschrocken sahen die beiden sich an. „Schließ die Datei!"sagte Lucas und ging zu der Schleuse. Durch das kleine Sichtfenster hatte er bereits einen kleinen Umriss vom Kopf seines Zimmergenossen gesehen. Er würde keine Fragen stellen, wenn er ihm hier öffnete. Es hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen. Seine Gedanken mussten gerade alle möglichen Dinge abspulen, die Lucas veranlassen könnten hier zu sein. Der blonde Mann war sich sicher, dass dabei auch Sachen dabei waren, die überhaupt nicht jugendfrei waren.  
  
„Tony."Fröhlich kam Henderson zu ihm. Eines musste man ihr lassen. Wenn es drauf ankam, konnte sie schauspielern. Lucas trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Hi."sagte der trocken. Noch immer hing sein Blick misstrauisch auf Lucas. Er musterte die beiden.  
  
„Brauchst du etwas?"fragte Lonnie ihn noch immer gut gelaunt. Doch ihre Hand, die sie an die Tür gelehnt hatte, war verkrampft und zitterte. Das war Lucas vorher noch nicht aufgefallen. Also hatte es sie genauso getroffen wie ihn.  
  
Tony hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen gezogen. „Weiß der Commander was ihr hier macht?"  
  
Nun verschwand mit einem Mal die Fröhlichkeit aus dem Gesicht des Lieutenant. Mit einem Knall warf sie die Schleuse zu. „Sieh dir das an!" sagte sie. „Lucas hat mir das gerade gezeigt, ich möchte wissen, was du davon hälst."  
  
Neugierig tapste Piccolo hinter ihr her. Er trug ein Buch in der Hand, was wahrscheinlich der Grund für sein unverhofftes Auftauchen hier war. Henderson tippte auf der Tastatur herum, bekam aber die Datei nicht mehr auf. „Wieso geht das jetzt nicht?"  
  
„Weil du es ganz geschlossen hast. Ich habe es gesichert, um zu verhindern, dass es jemand liest, sollte ich die Disc verlieren."Der Ensign kam zu ihnen und öffnete das Dokument.  
  
Interessiert las Tony ebenfalls die Datei. „Hey, kommt schon, das ist alles nur ein dummer Scherz."sagte er, sobald er zu Ende gelesen hatte.  
  
„Wieso meinst du das?"fragte Henderson.  
  
„Wir haben alle gesehen, wie er gestorben ist. Du warst dabei, Lonnie. Das ist einfach unmöglich. Wolenczak, ich habe dich wirklich gern und bis jetzt auch immer gedacht, du würdest es sofort merken, wenn dir einer was gefälschtes schickt. Ich nehme jedoch alles zurück."Er hatte sich zu dem Wissenschaftler herumgedreht, der mit verschränkten Armen, auf seiner Unterlippe kauend, hinter ihnen gestanden hatte.  
  
„Das habe ich nicht zugeschickt bekommen."war alles, was er antwortete.  
  
„Wie? Aber woher kommt dann die Akte?"Lonnie schlug ein Bein über das andere und sah nun genauso wie Piccolo den jungen Mann erwartend an.  
  
„Ich habe das gestern abend bei einem Hack in den Unterdateien der UEO entdeckt."Er löste seine Arme, holte tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: „Außerdem halte ich es für authentisch. Ich habe heute morgen Dr Perry's Station genauer überprüft und die Berichte über Brody durchgelesen. Das er sobald, sie seinen Tod festgestellt haben, ihn auf Eis gelegt haben, war uns allen bekannt. Wir haben es nur nicht besonders beachtet, weil wir dachten es ist, damit man seiner Familie den Leichnam übergeben konnte. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich bin bereits vor Wochen darauf gestoßen, dass man versucht Tote wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. Es sind Medikamente entwickelt worden. Methoden, mit denen man jemanden auch mehrere Stunden nach seinem Tod wieder zurückholen kann."Er machte eine kleine Pause. Seine beiden Zuhörer hingen gespannt an seinen Lippen.  
  
Er bließ sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Bisher liegt der Rekord bei drei Stunden nach Eintritt des Todes ohne die Person vorher auf Eis gelegt zu haben. Ihr wisst doch, wer auf Eis liegt, zerfällt nicht. Die Zellen können sich nicht zersetzen. Gehirnschäden sind praktisch ausgeschlossen. Vorausgesetzt es ist vorher ein Mittel in den Organismus zugefügt worden, damit die Kälte die Zellen nicht abtötet."Lucas befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Viele konnten zwar ins Leben zurück geholt werden, aber je länger die Zeitspanne zwischen Rettung und Tod ist, umso stärker die bleibenden Schäden. Bei Brody jedoch, dürfte dies besonders gering sein. Ihr seht es an dem Bericht selbst. Da drinnen steht kaum etwas von Schäden. Einzig ein Erinnerungsdefizit. Dr Perry hat ihn sofort eingefroren und ihn zu diesen Leuten schicken lassen."  
  
„Moment mal."unterbrach Lonnie ihn. „Tony und ich sind bei seiner Beerdigung gewesen. Wer ist da in dem Sarg gewesen?"  
  
Der Wissenschaftler zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nichts oder eine namenlose Leiche. Ich weiß es nicht, doch Brody ist es auf gar keinen Fall!"  
  
„Die führen Experimente mit ihm durch, weil er tot war?"fragte Tony misstrauisch.  
  
„Ja,"nickte Lucas. „danach sieht es aus. Da sie offiziell als bereits tot gelten, würde es auch im Falle einer Entdeckung keine Probleme mit dem Menschenrecht geben. Theoretisch natürlich."  
  
„Wer nicht existiert, hat auch keine Rechte."flüsterte Henderson.  
  
Der junge Mann ging zu dem Computer, um die Disc wieder an sich zu nehmen.  
  
„Wir müssen was unternehmen. Als seine Freunde sind wir dazu verpflichtet etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."sagte Tony entschlossen. „Du hast doch gesagt, er sei vollkommen in Ordnung. Das ist kein Leben mehr, eingesperrt in einem Labor, wie eine von den Mäusen bei dir."  
  
„Ich habe keine Mäuse in meinem Labor."sagte Lucas ermahnend.  
  
„Ja, aber im Prinzip ist es genau das. Er ist eingesperrt und tagtäglich führen die irgendwelche Experiment mit ihm durch."  
  
„Wir sollten es dem Captain sagen."schlug Henderson vor.  
  
„Auf gar keinen Fall!"widersprach Lucas ihr. Auch Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Er würde zu viele Fragen stellen. Wir müssen das allein machen."  
  
„Und was ist, wenn er einen Arzt braucht. Wir wissen nicht in was für einem Zustand er ist. Dieser Bericht muss ja nicht aktuell sein."meinte Lonnie sorgenvoll.  
  
„Solange wir keinen Plan haben, brauchen wir uns über solche Sachen keine Gedanken machen."verwarf Lucas diese ganze Befreiungsaktion wieder. „Ich bin zwar auch dafür, ihn da raus zu holen, darum bin ich ja her gekommen, aber denkt doch mal nach. Wir drei können unmöglich in eine rundum bewachte Station eindringen und einen der Patienten mitnehmen. Als UEO Personal bekommen wir da sogar mehr Ärger, als wenn es sich um eine makronesische Station handelt."  
  
„Dann brauchen wir noch ein paar Leute."sagte Henderson bestimmt. Sie gab nicht auf. Brody hatte ihr Leben gerettet und war dabei selbst tödlich verwundet worden. Nun erfuhr sie, dass es doch gelungen ist, ihn zu retten, da würde sie nicht einfach so daneben sitzen und zusehen, wie er hilflos einigen Wissenschaftlern ausgesetzt war, die keine Ethik kannten.  
  
„Hört zu, folgender Vorschlag. Ich setze mich hin und versuche herauszufinden, wo er genau ist und was diese Einrichtung für Finessen hat. Es hat absolut keinen Sinn jetzt großartig eine Rettungsmannschaft zusammen zu stellen, wenn wir anschließend diese überhaupt nicht brauchen oder es sogar nur mit einem Großaufgebot möglich ist. Vielleicht kann ich auch über das System bereits was erreichen."schlug das Computergenie vor.  
  
Lonnie nickte. „Genau, das halte ich auch für richtig. Ich bin aber dafür, dass wir zumindest einigen von der Crew Bescheid sagen sollten. Wenigstens denen, die mit ihm mehr zu tun hatten, die seine Freunde waren. Sie müssen wissen, dass er noch lebt."Ihre Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton angenommen.  
  
„Wenn auch nicht besonders würdevoll."fügte Tony dem noch hinzu.  
  
„Seid aber vorsichtig, wem ihr es erzählt, ich habe keine Lust ab morgen im Bau zu sitzen, weil ich mich wild durch die Computer hacke und sich ein paar Leute verplappert haben."sagte Lucas und ging aus dem Quartier. Bevor er loslegen wollte, würde ihm eine Dusche gut tun. Er musste sich die ganze Restlast von den Schultern waschen und nach einer Dusche fühlte er sich meistens viel frischer und erholter, als zuvor. Danach würde es sich viel einfacher arbeiten lassen.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Klopfen kündigte sich Commander Ford an. „Darf ich rein kommen?"fragte er, als Lucas von seinem Laptop aufsah. Er saß im Schneidersitz auf seiner Koje und den Computer auf seinen Beinen. „Natürlich."  
  
Jonathan schloss die Schleuse hinter sich. „Wie kommst du voran?"  
  
Der Ensign sah kurz auf. „Ich weiß wo er ist."  
  
„Weit von unserer Postition entfernt?"  
  
Anstatt zu antworten, schob Lucas jedoch nur den Computer herum, als Ford auf den Monitor sehen konnte, pfiff er erstaunt auf. „Das ist keine halbe Stunde weg."  
  
„Das könnte Vorteil und Nachteil zugleich sein. Aber ich habe bereits einen Plan der Station herunterladen können. Da rein zu kommen, wird nicht einfach."Der Ensign tippte kurz etwas ein und eine Zeichnung von einer Unterwasserkolonie erschien.  
  
Der Commander hievte sich in die Koje hinauf. „Lonnie hat mir schon erzählt, dass ihr ihn unbedingt da raus holen wollt. Ich könnte versuchen einige von der Sicherheit unter einem Vorwand dazu zu holen."  
  
„Nein,"schüttelte das Computergenie den Kopf. „das können wir nicht machen. Hudson würde Verdacht schöpfen und Brody wohl erst auf dem offiziellen Weg zurück holen wollen. So viel Zeit haben wir aber nicht. Es gab vor zwei Jahren einen Fall, da hat sich einer der Patienten Zugriff zu einer Funkeinheit verschafft und seine Familie kontaktiert. Innerhalb weniger Stunden war er nicht mehr aufzufinden und sämtliche Unterlagen vernichtet."  
  
„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mich nicht weiter damit beschäftigt, weil ich auf Brody gestoßen bin."  
  
„Was schlägst du also vor?"  
  
Nun endlich ließ er den Computer beiseite und sah seinen Vorgesetzten an. „Ich weiß nicht. Die Anlage selbst hat keine große Bewaffnung und ihre Wachen sind auch sehr dünn. Ein kleines Team hätte bestimmt mehr Erfolg als ein Großaufgebot."  
  
„Dieser Meinung bin ich nicht. Kannst du mir alles geben, das du hast? Ich werde mir das in Ruhe ansehen und überlegen, was wir machen können."Mit Schwung verließ er die Koje des Wissenschaftsoffiziers, doch kurz vor der Schleuse, drehte er sich noch einmal herum. „Hast du eine Idee, wen wir mitnehmen könnten, falls Jim einen Arzt braucht?"  
  
„Auf gar keinen Fall Perry!"sagte Lucas sofort. Er mochte die Ärztin nicht und sie hatten auch schon einige Wortgefechte miteinander gefochten. Lange würde es nicht dauern, bis sie sich nur noch über ihre vorgesetzten Offiziere unterhielten.  
  
„Genau darum frage ich dich ja. Du kennst dich unter den Ärzten besser aus als ich. Ich bin schließlich nicht derjenige, der hier ständig von einer Universität zur anderen unterwegs ist und ständig neue Einladungen zu Vorlesungen und Banketten erhält."  
  
„Bei denen er nie teilgenommen hat."  
  
„Das spielt keine Rolle, fakt ist doch, dass wir nicht wissen, ob Perry nicht uns verraten könnte. Sie war doch diejenige, die ihn sofort auf Eis gelegt hat, nachdem man den Tod feststellte. Ich will jemanden dabei wissen, dem wir vertrauen können. Einen der loyal uns gegenüber ist."Im nächsten Moment fiel die Schleuse ins Schloss.  
  
Er schaltete den Computer ab. Nun, da auch der Commander informiert war und anscheinend ganz auf ihrer Seite stand, war ihm wesentlich wohler. Die Last war von ihm gefallen. Er wusste nicht genau, warum ausgerechnet ihn das alles so mitgenommen hatte. Warum war es ihm nur so nahe gegangen? Brody und er hatten nie wirklich eine tiefe Freundschaft gehabt. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, das stimmte, doch nicht so, wie er es mit Ben oder Tony war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, doch nun spielte es keine Rolle mehr. Lucas war nicht mehr derjenige, der die Verantwortung für das weitere Schicksal des ehemaligen Crewman trug.  
  
Neben ihm in der Röhre näherte sich ein Schatten, der kurz darauf Form annahm. „Na Darwin, wo hast du dich wieder rum getrieben?"  
  
„War Fisch essen."  
  
„Draußen?"  
  
„Ja, ganz leckerer Schwarm. Lucas auch probieren."  
  
„Nein, danke. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch Hunger habe."  
  
„Darwin kann auch fangen gehen."  
  
Der junge Mann lächelte. Das war sein Delphin. Er würde ihm auch ein Fass voller Fische bringen, wenn er es wünschte. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die Glasscheibe sinken. Sollte er sie wirklich anrufen? Der Commander wollte jemanden, der dieser Crew loyal war und seinen eigenen Kopf durchsetzte, wenn es drauf ankommen sollte. Er sah kurz zu dem Delphin und als sich ihre Augen trafen, wusste er die Antwort. 


	3. 3

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben." grinste Ford. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass Hudson so etwas genehmigen würde." Er saß am Ruder des Shuttles, gleich neben Henderson.

Lucas saß hinter ihm und überwachte die Umgebung. "Das war ja noch das leichteste. Schwieriger wird es sich irgendeinen erfunden Bericht aus den Fingern zu saugen, sollte das hier schief gehen."

Von hinten klopfte ihm eine Hand ermunternd auf die Schulter. "Ich bin sicher, dir wird da schon was einfallen. Bisher hattest du in solchen Dingen immer eine recht rege Phantasie und das was ich gerade von eurem Freund da hinten erzählt bekommen habe, lässt mich glauben, dass es dem Captain auch nicht auffallen wird, wenn du dir komplett etwas ausdenkst. Es muss noch nicht mal wissenschaftlich korrekt sein und er würde es nicht merken."

"Vielen Dank für das Vertrauen in meine Arbeit, Doc. Ich bin es eigentlich gewohnt richtige Berichte abzugeben und keine Pseudofakten." tat er nun beleidigt. Es stimmte zwar, Captain Hudson hatte soviel Ahnung von Wissenschaft wie ein Ameise vom Weltraum, aber dennoch hielt er es nicht für in Ordnung einfach so gefälschte und vor allem falsche Berichte vorzulegen.

"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Notfalls habe ich vielleicht auch noch etwas, das ich dir geben kann."

"Wirklich?" neugierig fuhr der Kopf des jungen Ensign zur Seite. "Gibt es da etwas, was sich lohnen könnte, genauer zu erforschen."

Kristin sah ihn musternd an. "Bist du dir auch sicher, dass diese Uniform nicht doch falsch ist? Du wirkst mir etwas zu sehr wie ein Wissenschaftler als ein Soldat."

Lucas seufzte auf. "Genau so was ähnliches hat Bridger auch schon gesagt."

"Und er hat wahrscheinlich sogar recht damit." mischte sich Ford ein. "Aber ich kann nicht klagen, bisher gibt es von meiner Seite nur gutes über Lucas zu berichten."

"Abgesehen von seinem Problem, das er bis heute nicht in den Griff bekommen hat. Hast du dir noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass dir jemand einmal etwas böses tun könnte?" Sie blickte ihn an. In ihren Augen mischte sich Sorge mit Ärger über das Hobby ihres jungen Freundes.

"Weswegen? Weil ich meine Nächte damit zu bringe mich in gesichterte Dateien zu hacken? Das ist eine Sucht, dagegen komme ich einfach nicht an, weil sie schon zu weit fortgeschritten ist." antwortete Lucas schlagfertig.

"Wir nähern uns der Station." meldete Henderson und schaltete alle Scheinwerfer aus.

"Okay, Leute, alles auf die Stationen! Gleich geht's los." sagte Ford und schnallte sich an.

Dr Westphalen und Lucas gingen nach hinten. Ein Team von den besten Männern der Sicherheit der seaQuest war bei dieser getarnten Mission dabei, sowie Piccolo, der sich von niemanden hatte davon abbringen lassen mit zu kommen. Hudson hatte große Proteste eingelegt gegen dieses Vorhaben. Schließlich glaubte er, es handle sich nur um die Erforschung eines seltenen Planktonvorkommens nahe der makronesischen Grenze, weshalb ihnen auch ein Teil der Sicherheit überstellt wurde. Was dem jungen Wissenschafter größere Sorgen machte war, dass der Generalsekretär ihn eigentlich auf einer Konferenz dabei haben wollte. Wahrscheinlich nur Angabe, denn McGath hatte in dieser Angelegenheit verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem eigenen Vater. Seht nur her, wir haben einen jungen und fähigen Wissenschaftler. Wer kann es noch mit der UEO unter diesen Umständen aufnehmen? Eigentlich war es ganz gut, dass er genau jetzt auf die Sache mit Brody gestoßen war. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass auch alles gut lief.

Dr Westphalen würde gemeinsam mit Henderson und zwei Leuten der Sicherheit an Bord des Shuttles bleiben, wenn sie an einer der unteren, stillgelegten Schleusen der Station anlegten.

Laut den von Lucas herunter geladenen Informationen über die Station konnten sie sich gerade zum Schichtwechsel am einfachsten bis zu Brody vorarbeiten. Commander Ford ging voraus. Mit der Waffe ihm Anschlag, schlich er in den Tunnel hinein. Zwei Sicherheitsmänner gingen hinter ihm und weitere zwei machten das Schlusslicht. Die Männer mussten vorher einen Eid leisten, über ihr Vorhaben im Falle des Scheiterns Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Durch Lucas' Können mit dem Computer und Commander Fords Einfluss innerhalb der UEO boten sich die entsprechenden Druckmittel fast von selbst an.

Langsam schlichen sie durch die Korridore Deck um Deck. Die Nerven bis aufs äußerste gespannt. Sie durften sich keinen Fehler erlauben, nicht eine Sekunde in ihrer Konzentration nachlassen. Zuvor hatte sich Lucas in das Sicherheitssystem eingeloggt und dafür gesorgt, dass die Kameras auf ihrem Weg zu genau den berechneten Zeitpunkten ausfallen würden, sobald sie in ihren Bereich kamen. Für die nötige Sicherheit, hatte er einen kleinen Computer bei sich, mit dessen Hilfe er notfalls gewisse Feinarbeiten leisten konnte, sollte es nötig sein.

Geduckt watschelte Commander Ford, durch die verdeckte Haltung bedingt, an einer großen Glaswand vorbei. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt der Kreuzung zweier Korridore. Er stoppte und wartete, ob er etwas hörte. Ihm war so gewesen, als hätten sich Schritte genähert. Der junge Ensign am hinteren Ende der Glaswand nutzte die Gelegenheit, um in den Raum zu sehen, von dem ein hellblaues Licht auf den Durchgang fiel. Ihm stockte der Atem bei dem was ihm da geboten wurde.

Er zupfte seinem Vordermann am Ärmel und gab ihm ein Zeichen Ford Meldung zu erstatten. Das Zupfen ging von Mann zu Mann weiter, bis der Commander, der soeben weiter wollte zurück sah. Lucas zeigte nur mit dem Daumen auf die Glaswand. Nach den Gesichtern der Leute vor ihm zu urteilen, hatten bereits andere ihre Neugier ebenfalls befriedigt.

Verwirrt sah Jonathan zur Seite und nach einigen Sekunden wendete er seinen Blick wieder ab. Er gab dem Offizier von der Sicherheit hinter sich den Befehl weiterhin auf die Lage zu achten, während er zu dem jungen Wissenschaftler ging.

"Die führen hier unlautere Experiment mit den Leuten durch." flüsterte Lucas ihm zu.

Ebenso leise bekam er Antwort: "Ich hab's gesehen. Meinst du die sind bereits wieder tot?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber nach dem was da drinnen so rumliegt, konnte ich keine Berichte darüber finden."

"Möglicherweise gibt es keine."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Wenn das hier eine UEO Abteilung ist und sei es eine noch so geheime, dann gibt es immer Berichte. Die behandeln die Menschen in ihrer Obhut wie Versuchskaninchen." Noch einmal sah er in das Labor hinein. Zwei Liegen standen in der Mitte des abgesenkten Raumes und darauf befanden sich die Körper von Menschen, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bereits tot waren. Es konnte natürlich auch das Gegenteil sein. Das war es aber nicht, was den Commander und Lucas so stutzig gemacht hatte.

Am hinteren Ende befand sich eine weitere Kammer, ebenfalls verglast. Darin lag ein weiterer Mensch, dem ein Großteil der Haut seines Brustkorbes entfernt worden war. Er atmete schwer und seine Brust senkte sich heftig auf und ab.

Das schrecklichste jedoch, was man nicht auf dem ersten Blick sah, war eine vierte Person. Auch sie lag auf einer Liege in einer hinteren Ecke des Labors, welche Ford von seiner früheren Position sehr gut erkennen konnte. Am unteren Ende des weißen Tuches, mit dem sie bis zur Brust bedeckt war, blitzte etwas wie ein Fischschwanz hervor. Nach der Form der Flossen schätzte Lucas es auf einen Hai. Wahrscheinlich gehörte dieses Stück sogar einmal zu einem Riffhai.

Überall in dem Labor standen Geräte, die keiner von ihnen jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Einige konnten sie indentifizieren andere jedoch bargen große Rätsel vor ihnen.

"Wir können für diese Menschen nichts tun. Wir sollten weiter nach Brody suchen."

"Aber was ist, wenn sie mit ihm genau das selbe bereits getan haben. Vielleicht ist nicht die Möglichkeit den Tod zu überwinden ihr Hauptziel hier, sondern einfach nur menschliche Versuchsobjekte zu haben. Die UEO hat es bereits mit GELFS getan, warum nicht also auch mit richtigen Menschen." Der Schmerz über das Leid dieser armen Seelen in dem Labor war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Du hast doch alle Berichte über ihn herunter geladen." Ford legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ja, habe ich." sagte Lucas sichtlich unter Schmerz.

"Also musst du auch mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass unser alter Freund noch in einem Stück ist und nicht wie..." er nickte nur in die entsprechende Richtung, sagte aber nichts weiter.

"Ich kann das hier aber nicht verantworten. Commander, wir müssen etwas dagegen tun!"

"Und was? Lucas, ich würde jederzeit dafür einspringen, um diesen Leuten dort zu helfen, aber als erstes ist Brody dran. Solange wir nicht wissen, was wir mit ihnen machen können, werden wir davon auch Abstand nehmen. Ist das klar?"

Die Intensität mit der Ford gesprochen hatte, brachte ihn zu Einsicht. "Aye, Sir." Unter den gegebenen Umständen konnten sie leider nichts tun. Es war barbarisch was man mit den Leuten hier machte, aber dagegen tun konnten sie auch nichts. Sie waren Eindringlinge, die ihren Freund retten wollten.

Commander Ford nahm wieder seine Position an der Spitze des Trupps ein und als er sicher war, gefahrlos weiter zu können, setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung.

Sie kamen gut voran. Ihre Wahl des Zeitpunktes ihrer Befreiungsaktion war demnach also perfekt gewesen. Ohne Störungen erreichten sie den Korridor auf welchem sich die kleine Zelle Brody's befinden sollte. Aus seiner Brusttasche zog Ensign Wolenczak den Plan der entsprechenden Ebene heraus und schlich zu Ford. "Die dritte Tür links ist die von Brody."

"Also gut." Der Commander winkte zwei der Sicherheitsleute und gemeinsam mit Piccolo eilten sie zu dem Zugang. Lucas blieb mit den anderen wo sie waren und sicherten den Rückweg ab.

Tony brachte einen Minisprengsatz an dem mechanischen Türschloss an, ging in Deckung und aktivierte den Zünder. Ein kleiner, dumpfer Knall ertönte. Nervös hörten sie auf, ob sich ihnen jemand näherte, der die Explosion gehört haben könnte. Normalerweise sollte das nicht der Fall gewesen sein, denn schließlich hatten sie den Sprengstoff nicht nur nach der Effektivität sondern auch nach seiner Auffälligkeit nach gewählt.

Commander Ford und Piccolo öffneten die Tür und gingen hinein. Nun hieß es Daumen drücken, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatten und man es schaffte Brody hier raus zu bringen. Erst jetzt kam Lucas in den Sinn, dass ihr alter Freund vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein könnte zu laufen. Sie wussten überhaupt nicht in welcher Verfassung er war. Doch da trat Tony auch schon wieder auf den Gang zurück. Ihm folgte ein verwirrt aussehender Mann. Es war Jim, nur in welchem Zustand. Seine tiefen Augenringe konnte selbst Lucas in einiger Entfernung noch sehen. Die Wangen waren eingefallen und er war um einiges dünner, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung.

Jonathan Ford eilte ebenso heraus. Er packte sich einige Dinge in die Taschen seiner Weste. Anscheinend fanden sich noch einige Sachen in der kleinen Zelle, die sie untersuchen mussten. Piccolo lotste den verwirrten Mann in ihre Richtung. Die Sicherheitsleute bei Lucas setzten sich in Bewegung. Auch die anderen hatten es nun eilig. Bis zu dem seltsamen Labor kamen sie gut voran, dann ließ sich Lucas zurück fallen, bis er bei Ford war. "Ich will da rein und mal versuchen, ob ich an ihren Computer ran kann."

"Bist du wahnsinnig?" zischte der Commander.

"Nein, aber wenn wir diese Sache hier auffliegen lassen wollen, brauchen wir eindeutige Beweise."

"Meinst du, du kannst ihr dadurch ihre Beine zurück geben?" fragte Jonathan außer sich auf die Frau mit dem Haischwanz zeigend.

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Für sie kommt wahrscheinlich jede Hilfe zu spät, wie sie selbst schon bemerkt haben sollten, doch für andere ist es noch nicht zu spät. Es ist zwar alles schön und gut, wenn es der UEO möglich ist, den Tod zu überlisten, wenn er noch nicht lange genug eingetreten ist, aber anschließend Experiment, die entgegen jeder Ethik verstoßen, dann ist es es wert, da nochmal rein zu gehen. Commander." Er sah ihn flehentlich an. "Wir brauchen nur einen einzigen Bericht und schon reicht das."

Ford überlegte sichtlich. Auf der einen Seite hatte sein Junior Offizier wirklich recht. Auch er fand es nicht in Ordnung was hier vor sich ging. "Na gut." Er gab den anderen Befehl ohne sie weiter zu gehen. Sollten sie ein Problem haben, würde er es ihnen über den Pal mitteilen. Seit einiger Zeit gab es Pals bei denen man einen Alarmton senden konnte und genau diesen würde er auslösen.

Sie schlichen auf halben Weg zurück, um Zutritt zu dem Labor zu erlangen. Die Zugangsschleuse war mittels eines vom Hauptsystem überwachten Sicherheitsschlosses verriegelt. Lucas öffnete die Schutzklappe und holte aus seiner Weste eine kleine Zange hervor.

"Hast du gewusst das Ding zu brauchen?"

"Nein, gehört zur Standardausrüstung." Er durchtrennte eine der Leitungen, die gelbe, und schon glitt die Schleuse zur Seite.

"Standard also, aha." meinte Ford und zog dabei die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hoffen wir mal, die haben nicht den Alarm ausgelöst."

Der Ensign sah ihn mit einem Blick von der Seite an, der ihm nicht gefiel, aber danach fragen konnte er nicht mehr, denn er stürmte bereits in das Innere. Ein seltsamer Geruch hing in der Luft. Irgend etwas chemisches.

Lucas war sofort an den Computer geeilt und holte einen optischen Datenträger aus seiner Weste hervor.

"Gehört das auch zu deiner Standardausrüstung?" fragte er ihn, als er sich umsah. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl hier drinnen und hoffte schnell wieder hier raus zu kommen.

"Aber sicher doch. Ich gehe nie ohne aus dem Haus." kam selbstsicher die Antwort von dem Computerexperten. Seine Finger flogen über die Tastaturen. Er hatte sich bereits eine Datei heraus gesucht, aber bei dem Versuch sie überspielen zu wollen, kam jedes mal die Meldung: Zugriff verweigert. "Sieht so aus, als würde das hier noch ein klein wenig dauern."

"Beeil dich lieber. Langsam müsste hier doch bald mal eine Wache vorbei kommen. Ich wette du hast für diesen Fall nichts in deiner Standardausrüstung dabei?"

"Nur die Ruhe, es gibt keinen Computer, den ich noch nicht geknackt hätte." vertröstete er ihn.

"Ausgenommen natürlich der Systeme die als unknackbar gelten, wie der Weltbank zum Beispiel."

"Nichts ist unknackbar." genervt verzog Lucas das Gesicht als ihm erneut der Zugriff verweigert wurde. Auf der Basisbrücke der Station erschien auf dem Monitor eines Angestellten eine Alarmmeldung über einen zweimaligen erfolglosen Zugriffscode. Er benachrichtigte die Sicherheit und sofort begaben sich die Leute auf den Weg.

Ford sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. "Was soll das heißen?"

Aber Lucas konnte darauf nicht antworten, denn nun hatte er den Code geknackt. Sofort begann die Datenüberspielung und von draußen hörten sie die Schritte von Soldaten.

"Wir müssen verschwinden." sagte Ford.

"Ja, gleich! Einen Moment noch, der Download ist noch nicht abgeschlossen."

Der Commander zog ihn am Ärmel, die Waffe ihm Anschlag. "Keine Zeit mehr, wir müssen weg."

Nur knapp konnte der Ensign seinen Speicher aus dem Laufwerk ziehen. Sie traten aus dem Labor und im selben Moment erschienen hinter ihnen die Soldaten. Sobald sie die beiden entdeckten, feuerten sie ohne Fragen zu stellen. Lucas wurde am Arm getroffen und hätte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, hätte ihn Ford nicht gehalten. Sie eilten um eine Ecke und waren fürs erste aus der Schusslinie.

Schnell liefen sie hinunter zu der Andockschleuse. Ihre Verfolger waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Die Nachlässigkeit der Koloniebetreiber in den unteren Sektionen kaum Sicherheitsleute zu beschäftigen, war für sie von Vorteil gewesen. Sobald sie im Shuttle waren, gab Commander Ford Befehl zum Auslaufen. Sie hatten wirklich Glück gehabt, dass die Kolonie keine eigenen Kampfschiffe ihnen hinterher schickte. Anscheinend war die Manipulation ihrer Sensoren keine schlechte Idee gewesen

****

Dr Westphalen war so voraussehend gewesen und hatte dafür gesorgt, dasss sie nach erfolgreicher Mission Zugriff auf eine medizinische Station hatten. An ihrer Universität hatte sie für einen eigenständigen Trakt gesorgt, in dem sie Brody untersuchen und Lucas' notdürftig im Shuttle verbundene Schussverletzung untersuchen konnte.

Das Shuttle selbst ließen sie in der Obhut der Sicherheitsoffiziere. Abwechselnd würden sie darauf acht geben, während sie an dem ruhigen Strand, abseits der Öffentlichkeit lagen. Commander Ford hatte sich bereit erklärt, die Unterkünfte für seine Leute zu bezahlen, so konnte immer ein Teil der Offiziere in einem nahe gelegenen Hotel sich ausruhen, während Henderson, der Commander und Tony bei Brody und Dr Westphalen sein würden.

Lieutenant Brody wurde rechts und links von Ford und Piccolo gestützt, als sie der Wissenschaftlerin in die medizinische Abteilung folgten. Sobald sie wenige Meter in dem Raum standen und hinter ihnen die Tür geschlossen wurde, schaltete Kristin das Licht ein. "Bringen sie ihn zu einer der Liegen dort." sagte sie und zeigte an die linke Seite des Raumes, wo drei Betten standen.

Sofort dem nachkommend halfen die beiden seaQuest Offiziere ihrem Freund. Der ließ nach wie vor alles bereitwillig mit sich machen. Nach seiner Befreiung hatten sie mehrmals versucht mit ihm zu reden, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihnen etwas zu erzählen, doch er schwieg beharrlich. Sein Zustand machte ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck, den er nach den medizinischen Unterlagen, die Lucas für sie besorgt hatte, haben sollte.

"Zuerst bist du dran, dann kümmern wir uns um unseren Hauptpatienten." sagte sie mit einem ernsten Blick zu ihm.

Augen rollend fügte sich der junge Ensign und folgte ihr zu einem Regal, wo kleine Fläschchen mit Desinfektionsmittel standen. "Ist es schlimm?" fragte er, als sie mit der Reinigung der Wunde fertig war und das daraus heraus quellende Blut weg tupfte.

"Nein, es ist nur ein Streifschuss." Man musste sie nicht gut genug kennen um zu wissen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging.

"Sie sind der Meinung, ich hätte gar nicht erst da mit rein kommen dürfen."

Sie legte das Tuch zur Seite, mit dem sie gerade die Wunde abgetupft hatte. "Nein, bei Gott nicht. Du gehörst überhaupt nicht in diese Welt hinein. Das ist mir jetzt klarer als zuvor geworden."

"Das sagt Bridger auch. Jedesmal wenn wir uns sehen und auf das Thema kommen, endet es im Streit."

"Ja, weil ihr beide Dickköpfe seid!" Nicht besonders sanft legte sie ihm den Verband an. Erst als Lucas ihr das zu verstehen gab, begann sie nochmal von vorn.

"Was hätten sie getan in einer Welt, von der sie nichts mehr kennen und in der sie niemanden kennen, außer den Leuten auf der seaQuest?"

"Ganz bestimmt nicht mich verpflichtet."

"Sie waren doch auch Offizier."

"Auf einem wissenschaftlichen Schiff, aber keinem Kriesgsboot!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Der Verband muss morgen erneut gewechselt werden."

Er atmete tief durch. Sie hatte recht. Ihre Stellung damals war wirklich anders gewesen. Aber für ihn war es die einzige Lösung gewesen. Bridger hätte ihn bei seiner Suche nach seinem Sohn nicht dabei haben wollen. "Danke." sagte er versöhnend.

"Lass nur. Ihr habt für die beste Ablenkung der letzten Jahre bei mir gesorgt. Ich war schon kurz davor selber wieder bei der UEO anzuheuern, weil mir dieses ganze drumherum gefehlt hat." Sie hielt ihm den Zeigefinger dicht vor das Gesicht. "Und komm mir nicht mit meinem Alter! Das erledigen meine Töchter schon gut genug."

Die Ärztin drehte sich herum und ging zu den anderen. Tony versuchte noch immer ein Wort aus Brody heraus zu bekommen, aber sein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht verändert. Dr Westphalen holte eine kleine Lampe aus ihrem Umhang, damit leuchtete sie abwechselnd in die Augen des Lieutenants. Dieser zuckte vor dem Licht zwar mehrmals kurz davon, aber sonst kam keine weitere Reaktion.

Seufzend schaltete sie die Lampe wieder aus.

"Was?" drängte Henderson auf eine Antwort.

"Ich werde ihn genauer untersuchen müssen und ich brauche die Berichte, die ihr aus der Station entwenden konntet."

"Ah, genau." Jetzt fiel Lucas doch tatsächlich wieder etwas ein. "Ich habe ja noch aus diesem Labor was mitgehen lassen."

Die anderen sahen ihn leicht konfus an, ließen ihn jedoch an dem Computer, den er für sich beanspruchte allein.

"Was meinen sie, können sie ihm helfen?" fragte Ford nun wieder an die Ärztin gewandt. Die Aufmerksamkeit löste sich von dem Computergenie. Der war versorgt und würde keinen belästigen.

"Ich möchte ihn umfassend untersuchen. Eine neurologische Abtastung seines Hirnes halte ich jedoch für am wichtigsten im Moment, nur bleibt dabei ein Problem."

"Das wäre?" Wieder war es Ford.

"Ich habe keine Geräte hier. Die sind alle in der Hauptsektion der Universität. Wenn wir da mit ihm hingehen, werden wir aber von mehr als nur einer Überwachungskamera gesehen und das bringt mir spätestens morgen früh einen Suspendierungsbescheid, sowie einer Menge unangenehmer Fragen."

"Dann schalten wir sie aus." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es etwas alltägliches die Überwachunskameras auszuschalten. Die Köpfe der Anwesenden fuhren zu ihm herum. Verlegen sah er von einem zum anderen. "Lucas ist doch ein Experte darin, warum also machen wir uns darüber Gedanken."

"Dann sag ihm das, ich glaube nicht, dass er das mitbekommen hat." sagte Henderson. Sie sah zu dem jungen Mann an den Computer, der eifrig mit seiner Disc beschäftigt war. Es schien fast, als sei er in einer anderen Welt, fernab von ihnen allen.

Selbst Brody blickte zu Lucas, aber ob er wirklich mitbekam, was da vor sich ging und was diese Leute von ihm wollten, wusste keiner.

"Versuchen sie es, bis dahin werde ich ihm eine Blutprobe entnehmen." Sie holte bereits die benötigten Materialien und jagte die anderen zur Seite.

"Kommt mit." sagte der Commander und die anderen beiden Offiziere folgten ihm zu Lucas.

"Hör zu, vergiss deine Disc hier mal für einen Augenblick." Lucas beendete die Tipperei und sah zu ihm auf. "Dr Westphalen meint, dass sie Brody einer umfassenderen Untersuchung unterziehen muss, was sie von hier aus nicht kann, weil ihr die Geräte fehlen. Leider ist der Weg bis zu dem anderen Untersuchungsraum mit Überwachungskameras nur so bestückt. Wir brauchen also einen Weg, wie wir sie ausschalten können."

"Das sollte kein Problem sein. Der Computer hier ist mit der gesamten Universität vernetzt und deren Sicherheitssystem ist auf einem niedrigen Standard im Gegensatz zu der UEO oder der Froschungsstation auf der Brody war." gab Lucas zur Antwort. Er schaltete auf dem Schirm um und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er auch schon mit den Kontrollen verbunden.

"Die haben hier sowas wie einen Überwachungsraum, wo gerade zwei Männer drinnen sitzen, aber ich kann die Programme soweit umgehen, dass sie von mir nichts mitbekommen und sich die Werte auf ihren Schirmen nicht im geringsten ändern." Seine Finger flogen weiter über die Tasten.

Henderson nahm sich derweil einen zweiten Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn. Ihr Blick ruhte sorgenvoll auf Jim. Auch als ihm Blut abgenommen wurde, zuckte er kurz zusammen, doch mehr kam von ihm als Reaktion nicht.

"Ich bin drin." Mit diesen Worten unterbrach Lucas die Gedankengänge seiner Kollegin. "Wenn ich will, kann ich alles mit diesen Kameras machen, ich kann den Jungs bei ihrem Nachtdienst sogar ein paar Abwechslungsreiche Filme drauf spielen." grinste er.

"Lass es und sorge nur dafür, dass wir nicht drauf zu sehen sind, wenn wir vorbei laufen." meinte der Commander.

"Doktor?" rief er nach der Ärztin, die aber bereits bei ihnen stand. "Wie sieht es aus? Habt ihr was erreichen können?"

"Ja!" Jonathan legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Ich denke, wir sollten es sofort machen, damit wir keinen Zeit verlieren. Piccolo, sie kommen mit uns." Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit seiner Freundin, waren beide sicher, dass es das Beste war, wenn sie hier blieb. Sollte doch jemand hier auftauchen, dann war Lucas so sehr in den Computer vertieft, dass er denjenigen erst bemerken würde, wenn er neben ihm stand.

Sofort machten sich die Drei auf den Weg. Brody wurde wieder von Piccolo und dem Commander in die Mitte genommen. Lucas rief auf einen zweiten Bildschirm, den er eingeschaltet hatte, eine Grafik über die Gänge der Universität auf. Die Position ihrer Freunde wurde durch einen roten, blinkenden Punkt angezeigt. Es war das Signal des Pals des Commanders. Auf diese Weise konnte er rechtzeitig vorher die Kameras deaktivieren oder auf Standbild schalten, je nachdem, was als geeigneter erschien. Wenn das Bild besagter Kamera nun bei den Nachtwächtern erschien, dann aktivierte er das Standbild, war die Kamera gerade nicht bei ihnen zu sehen, wurde sie deaktiviert. Ein Sicherheitsprotokoll, dass er nebenbei geschrieben hatte, sorgte dafür, dass die Ausfälle der Kameras nicht auf ihn zurück zu führen waren. Man würde zwar nicht sofort merken, dass hier etwas geschehen war, aber auch eine Universität wurde mal überprüft und wenn man solche Ausfälle nicht erklären konnte, dann war das äußerst unangenehm.

Endlich hatten sie das Untersuchungszimmer erreicht, mussten jedoch Lucas über den Pal kontaktieren, da man nur mit einem bestimmten Code Zugriff zu den Geräten erhielt. Der Computerspezialist umging das Problem mit einigen Befehlen und schon konnte die Untersuchung beginnen.

"Haben sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen?" fragte Piccolo und starrte weiterhin wie die anderen gebannt auf den Bildschirm vor sich.

Dr Westphalen hob die Augenbrauen. "Nein, aber es ist eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Das Ding ist mit sämtlichen wichtigen Nervenstränge zum Großhirn verbunden und das -" sie zoomte einen bestimmten Ausschnitt der Aufnahme von Brody's Kopf heran. " - ist sogar eine Verbindung zum Knochenmark."

"Lassen sie mich mal." sagte Lucas und bat sie ein Stück zur Seite zu gehen. "Mir ist da gerade was aufgefallen. Seht ihr das dort. Das Ding wird funkgesteuert. Die wissen, wo er ist."

"Darum haben sie ihn nicht verfolgt." sagte Henderson.

"Verdammt!" fluchte der Commander.

"Und was nun?" fragte Lonnie an die anderen gewandt.

Das Computergenie begann erneut damit irgendwelche Befehle einzugeben. Tony beobachtete ihn neugierig. "Was tust du?"

"Ich versuche das Signal zu blockieren, damit wir von hier abhauen können."

Jonathan begriff erst jetzt, was das bedeutete. Er griff zu seinem Pal und rief die Sicherheitsleute auf dem Shuttle an. Die meldeten keine Störungen. Zumindest war ihr Anlegeplatz also noch unbemerkt geblieben. "Wir nehmen ihn mit auf die seaQuest." entschied Ford nun. "Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn ihn hier zu verstecken. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann müsste das Ding aus seinem Kopf entfernt werden, wenn er wieder normal werden sollte."

"Das ist zu riskant." unterbrach ihn Kristin. "Es ist mit so vielen wichtigen Nervensträngen verbunden. Sie bräuchten die besten Neurologen, die sie finden könnten, um da keinen Schaden anzurichten."

"Aber als erstes müssen wir hier weg. Sie sind bestimmt schon auf dem Weg hierher." Henderson stand bereits auf und nahm ihre Sachen, anschließend ging sie zu Brody und nahm dessen Arm.

Lucas beendete, was er am Computer gerade gemacht hatte. Mit einer weiteren Disc holte er die Daten von Brody darauf und löschte sie in dem Hauptsystem der Universität.

Commander Ford hatte auf der seaQuest angerufen und um eine Eskorte bis zum Boot zurück gebeten. Auf die Sicherheit hin später genauere Erklärungen zu erhalten, warum seine Offiziere in Pearl Habour waren und nicht nahe der makronesischen Grenze, stimmte Captain Hudson zu. Kaum war die Eskorte da, gab es auch schon den ersten Zwischenfall. Sie hatten nicht zu spät von dem Funksignal des Chips erfahren, um noch rechtzeitig fliehen zu können. Es gelang ihnen zu fliehen und einen der Jägerpiloten gefangen zu nehmen. Im Moment saß dieser in einer Sicherheitszelle der seaQuest, während Captain Hudson nun von seinen Offizieren seit fast zwei Stunden über die Geschehnisse informiert wurde.

Misstrauisch wanderte sein Blick abwechselnd zwischen Brody und Dr Westphalen hin und her, während sich Lucas und Commander Ford beim Reden abwechselten. Sie erzählten ihm einfach alles, von der Entdeckung durch den nächtlichen Hack des Ensign bis hin zu ihrer kleinen Manipulation in der Universität.

"Was macht sie so sicher, dass das dort auch wirklich unser Brody ist?" fragte er dann, als die beiden Offiziere verstummt waren. "Er könnte doch auch ein Klon sein. Die UEO hat bereits mehrmals darüber gesprochen, auch öffentlich, dass sie in dieser Richtung arbeiten möchte." Noch immer steckte ihm der Schock Brody bei der Andockschleuse gesehen zu haben in den Knochen. Er zeigte dies nicht, aber heute würde er lange Zeit nicht einschlafen können, das war schon mal sicher.

"Genau das war es was ich mit meiner Blutprobe herausfinden wollte." antwortete jetzt statt dessen Dr Westphalen. Sie hatte eine kleine Kühlbox bei sich. "Ich bitte sie daher, mich auf die Krankenstation zu lassen, um meine Untersuchungen beenden zu können. Ich bin mir fast sicher, wenn ich die Möglichkeit erhalte die genommene Blutprobe untersuchen zu können und mit ihren medizinischen Daten zu vergleichen, dass wir hier dann auf ihren Lieutenant kommen. Der nächste Schritt wäre dann..."

Hudson unterbrach sie. "Der nächste Schritt wäre dem Generalsekretär zu erklären, warum meine Männer in einer geheimen UEO Forschungsstation widerrechtlich eingebrochen sind."

"Ich glaube dann wird ihn das hier mit Sicherheit interessieren. Ist zwar nicht ganz legal, wie wir daran gekommen sind, aber es wird unter Umständen die Fragen verstummen lassen." Lucas legte die Disc auf den Tisch. "Es werden Experimente durchgeführt, die gegen die Menschenrechtsgesetze verstoßen und somit dem Image der UEO schaden könnten, sollten sie jemals ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Der nächste Verlängerungsvertrag wird dann ganz bestimmt nicht angenommen werden. Ich denke, das wird ihn gnädig stimmen."

"Mr Wolenczak," begann Hudson und sah seinen ersten wissenschaftlichen Offizier an. "haben sie jemals über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, dass sie eines Tages Probleme mit ihrer Art bekommen könnten?" Er machte eine kurze Pause in der keiner ein Wort sagte, sondern darauf wartete, was der Captain als nächstes unternehmen wollte. "Ich denke jedoch mit dem leben zu können was sie mir gesagt haben." Ein gewinnendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er griff nach der Disc. "Außerdem warte ich schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit McGath mal unter die Nase halten zu können, dass er nicht wirklich von allem Bescheid weiß, was in seinem Namen so alles getan wird."

"Dann lassen sie mich ihre Krankenstation benutzen?" fragte Kristin.

"Natürlich. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Dr Perry ihnen ungehinderten Zugriff auf die gesamte Station gestattet."

"Wo wir gerade bei Dr Perry sind." fuhr Henderson dazwischen. "Wäre es nicht möglich, dass sie mit diesen Experimenten etwas zu tun hat? Wir haben uns das bevor wir die Aktion geplant hatten, schon einmal überlegt. Schließlich ist sie doch auch mit verantwortlich gewesen, dass Brody so schnell..." sie haderte mit den Worten. Wie sollte sie es denn nun am besten ausdrücken? "...tiefgekühlt wurde."

Der Captain erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Glauben sie mir, Lieutenant, ich arbeite jetzt schon eine Zeit lang mit Dr Perry zusammen, sie war auf meinem früheren Boot, schon Chefärztin. Sie tut nur was man von ihr verlangt, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Eine Eigenschaft, die den Leuten der seaQuest, wie ich leider allzu oft bereits fest stellen musste, fehlt." Er blickte in die Runde.

"Und doch bisher nur gutes gebracht hat." antwortete Tony wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Das stimmt, Mr Piccolo. Bisher haben sie alle immer hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und in ihrer Loyalität nie nachgelassen. Wenn diese auch erst immer recht spät zu mir durch drang." Vorwurfsvoll zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Aus diesem Grund werde ich entsprechend meine Logbucheintragungen ändern. Es soll schließlich keiner erfahren, dass ich anfangs von einer wissenschaftlichen Mission ausging. Mr Wolenczak, ich möchte, dass sie meine Eintragung später überprüfen, damit man auch wirklich nicht merkt, dass es sich um eine Änderung handelt."

"Ja, Sir."

Hudson stand bereits an der Tür. "Worauf warten sie eigentlich alle noch? Ich dachte ich hätte einen klaren Befehl gegeben, dass sie sich an ihre Arbeit machen sollen!"

Sofort erfüllte das Rücken von Stühlen den Raum. Die Brückenoffiziere machten sich auf den Weg, um ihren Dienst anzutreten. Brody sprang aus einem Impuls heraus ebenfalls mit auf und folgte den anderen. Lucas hielt ihn am Arm fest, damit er nicht ganz verloren ging. Und Dr Westphalen hielt Captain Hudson auf halben Weg zurück. "Könnten sie einen Augenblick noch warten?"

"Gibt es ein Problem, Doktor?"

Lucas kam schlendernd mit Brody im Schlepptau zu ihnen.

"Ja, wir müssten eventuell eine Operation durchführen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das wirklich selber machen sollten. Sehen sie, der Lieutenant hat diesen Chip im Nacken, die Bilder haben sie vorhin selbst zu sehen bekommen."

Hudson erinnerte sich, dass bei dem Bericht des Commanders und Lucas' einige Aufnahmen auf dem Bildschirm gezeigt wurden. "Fahren sie fort."

"Nun, die Art wie dieser Chip implantiert wurde erfordert leider das Können von Spezialisten und ich bin in der neurologischen Chirurgie leider keine Spezialistin. Wenn ich also diese Blutprobe untersucht habe und wir zu dem eindeutigen Ergebnis kommen, es handelt sich wirklich um ihren Mann, dann wäre es doch wichtig, ihn schnell zu entfernen. Den Chip meine ich."

"Ich glaube worauf Dr Westphalen hinaus will ist, ob sie, wenn sie jetzt sowieso mit dem Generalsekretär verhandeln, auch ein paar entsprechende Ärzte auf die seaQuest beordern könnten, die die Entfernung vornehmen." sagte Lucas.

"Genau, denn es sieht so aus, als wäre einzig dieser Chip für das seltsame Verhalten des Lieutenant verantwortlich. Wie eine Art Gehirnwäsche, nur eben auf technologischer Basis." fuhr Kristin fort.

Unangenehme Erinnerungen an ein anderes Crewmitglied, welches durch einen Psychochip einmal einer Gehirnwäsche zum Opfer gefallen war, kamen in dem Captain hoch. Er nickte. "Ich werde den Generalsekretär darauf ansprechen. Gehen sie lieber jetzt mit ihrem Patienten auf die Krankenstation und führen sie ihre Untersuchungen fort." Er drehte sich herum und begab sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Er hatte mit McGath zu sprechen und was dabei alles zur Sprache kam, würde für beide Seiten nicht schön sein. Er konnte sein Leben nur für eine Organisation aufs Spiel setzen, von deren Zielen er auch hundertprozentig überzeugt war, aber wenn dabei solche Dinge wie diese Experimente heraus kamen, dann gehörte das nicht mehr dazu. Es war möglich, dass McGath selbst von diesen Experimenten nichts wusste, aber gegen gewisse Gesetze verstießen diese und es handelte sich hierbei nicht einfach nur um harmlose, nichtsbedeutende Richtlinien. Sie waren zum Schutz und Erhalt des Friedens im Ozean unterwegs, doch mit solchen Kolonien war keines von beiden gewährleistet. Das musste er dem Generalsekretär zu verstehen geben.

Dr Wesphalen seufzte auf. "Na dann mache ich mich mal auf zur Krankenstation." Lucas hatte Brody am Arm und führte ihn nun zu der Ärztin. "Kommen sie mit, ich zeige ihnen wo es lang geht. Außerdem habe ich jetzt gerade nichts zu tun und kann ihnen vielleicht zur Hand gehen."

Freudig nahm sie das Angebot entgegen. "Sehr gern, Ensign." sagte sie mit hochgestelltem Kinn.

"Und es hat wirklich keinen Ärger gegeben?" fragte Bridger verwundert, der auf einem kleinen Monitor im Quartier des Ensign zu sehen war.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Hat mich auch total verwundert. Der Commander hatte schon mit O'Neill Wetten abgeschlossen, wann es wohl zwischen den beiden krachen würde, aber die haben sich blendend verstanden."

"Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, es war unsere Kristin?"

"Natürlich. Ansonsten hätte ich mir nicht den ganzen Tag über anhören müssen, wann ich zu essen habe und was alles. Ich glaube ich habe seit unserer Rückkehr nicht mehr soviel gegessen wie in den letzten zwei Wochen wo der Doc hier war." Zur Veranschaulichung seiner Worte, klopfte sich Lucas auf den Bauch.

"Also auf mich machst du nicht den Eindruck, als hättest du dadurch an Gewicht zugenommen." grinste Bridger ihn an.

"Nachdem ich mit Darwin jeden Tag vier extra Runden gemacht habe, hat sich das zum Glück wieder ausgeglichen."

Nathan sah ihn forschend an. "Du hättest sie gerne länger an Bord gehabt, nicht?"

"Ja." nickte der junge Mann. "Wer nicht? Es hatte einfach etwas von früher, als wir hier an Bord noch alle zusammen waren. Aber was soll's, zumindest haben wir es geschafft, dass diese Forschungsstation von der UEO nun genauestens überwacht wird. Nun werden wirklich wieder nur an medizinischen Methoden gearbeitet, wie wir dem Tod einmal mehr trotzen können."

Nathan lächelte und schloss dabei kurz die Augen. "Und alles nur, weil eine ganz bestimmte Person seine Finger einfach nicht vom hacken lassen kann."

Lucas wollte gerade zur Retorte ansetzen, als es bei ihm klopfte. "Ich schätze wir müssen dann später weiter sprechen."

Captain Bridger zwinkerte ihm ermunternd zu. "Das werden wir. Ich rufe dich dann an."

Sobald die Verbindung beendet war, öffnete Lucas die Luke. "Hallo, komm rein!"

"Danke." sagte Brody etwas schüchtern. Anscheinend war ihm nicht ganz wohl hier zu sein, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Er ging langsam die wenigen Stufen hinunter und lehnte sich dann doch an das Geländer, anstatt sich hinzusetzen. Der Wissenschaftler sah ihn erwartend an.

"Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Ohne dich, wäre ich wahrscheinlich noch immer dort und man würde mir vielleicht demnächst ein paar neue Körperteile hinzufügen."

"Hör zu, das war kein großes Ding. Wir sind Freunde und wenn ich da auf so etwas stoße, dann ist es selbstverständlich, dass man versucht etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich bin sicher so würden wir bei allen handeln, die wir verloren haben und niemals gehen lassen wollen."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich." antwortete Brody leise. "Dennoch, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich soviel auf mich genommen hätte nur allein aus ein paar Daten heraus, die ich im Computer gefunden hätte. Wer hätte mir denn den Beweis gegeben, dass es wirklich die Person ist, die ich mal kannte. Von jemanden, von dem man glaubt er sei tot, kann man nicht erwarten ihn lebendig wieder anzutreffen."

Vorwurfsvoll sah ihn der Ensign an. "Sag mal, wie lange bist du schon auf diesem Boot? Wir haben soviel erlebt, da muss man mit so etwas rechnen. Außerdem hätte ich allein es auch nicht geschafft. Du musst dich bei Henderson, Ford und Tony genauso bedanken wie bei mir. Ich habe nur den kleinsten Teil dieser Arbeit gemacht und die anderen gehören zu denen, die sich wirklich schwer für dich eingesetzt haben. Dr Westphalen darfst du außerdem nicht vergessen. Ohne sie hätten wir vielleicht von dem Chip nicht rechtzeitig genug erfahren und säßen jetzt alle als Versuchskaninchen in einer kleinen Zelle."

"Du bist aber derjenige gewesen, der den Stein erst ins Rollen brachte und ich danke deshalb dir. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie ich es gut machen kann, aber ich hoffe mich damit abfinden zu können, mein restliches Leben in deiner Schuld zu stehen."

Lucas beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm vor: "Naja, wir könnten da aber auch etwas dagegen tun indem du mich einfach mal öfters beim Pokern gewinnen lässt oder mir einfach einen Teil deines Gewinnes gibst."

Brody sah ihn an, als hätte man ihn gebeten in Frauenkleidern die Brücke zu schrubben. "Vergiss es, Wolenczak! Du betrügst doch so schon bei jedem Spiel, ich stehe einfach weiter hin in deiner Schuld, bis mir was geeignetes einfällt." Schnell machte er kehrt und verschwand aus dem Quartier.

Der Wissenschaftler ärgerte sich zwar, dass diese kleine Abmachung mit dem Pokern nicht geklappt hatte, da so eine kleine Auflockerung seines Privatvermögens immer gut kam, aber die Reaktion jetzt zum Schluss zeigte ihm, dass schon bald der alte Jim wieder bei ihnen sein würde. Er drehte sich herum und wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was für schmutzige Wäsche wir noch finden.

ENDE


End file.
